When I'm Stuck in the Rain
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: ONESHOT! Ed and Alphonse are at Winry's house in Risembool, but a series of odd events start to happenn through this mini story. Eventually Edward and Winry get together.


Edward was sitting on the front porch of Winry's house because Winry got pissed off at a coment be Al was inside talking to her trying to calm her down.

"Stupid WInry. Saying I'm the s word (short)...I mean seriously I wouldn't of said her auto-mail was gay if she didn't say that." Ed whispered as the clouds came in, releasing the rain on the country side. "Great...this is perfect. You know what...I'm visiting my old burnt down house. Somewhere I actually feel safe, in a way...well somewhere i won't get hit by a wrench." He said as he put up his hood and walked down the familer path.

* * *

**INSIDE**

"Brother is sorry...you called him...well short...so he reacted poorly" Al said while Winry watched a red dot walk away.

"Al...I'm going to go follow Ed. Don't leave the house Al it's raining and your blood seal might get washed away." She informed as she put on her black jacket then walked out the door. Al jumped for joy with Den as he opened his armor and Let the 4 cats out.

* * *

**WITH EDWARD.**

Edward reached his old burnt down house and found a nice dry place to sit down. He pulled out his Pocket watch and looked at the writing inside.

_'The only other person who saw the writing besides me was Winry. She's changed. She's more mature, prettier, and better at making Auto-mail...'_ Ed stopped and blushed as he realized he was thinking of his best friend in way more then a friend. He sighed and looked up and saw a shadow fall apon him. Only it wasn't Winry or Al. It was some other living armor, sadly he already killed this one, and his name is Barry the Chopper.

"Edward Elric the full metal alchemist. Remeber me? I'm Barry the Chopper. I've returned to slice off you head! hahahahahahahaha!!!!" Barry yelled as he took out his butcher knife and tried to his Edward, which he easily blocked with his Auto-mail blade.

"Sure I remeber a nut house like you. To bad I'm currently not ready to die. Back off Bastard!" Edward yelled as he blocked more swings from the walkng suit of armor.

* * *

**WITH WINRY**

Winry was halfway down the path and she saw the sparks blades made as they collided. She closed her eyes a little and saw armor and a blond kid in a red cape.

"Edward!" She yelled as she ran up the path.

"Stay back!" He yelled and took another blow, causing more blood to shed. Winry gasped as he fell the ground and rolled to dodge another attack.

"Come here girlie...let's chop you to pieces and see your blood!" Barry the chopper yelled as he ran to Winry.

"No! Dont-you-Dare-Hurt-Winry-Bastard!" Ed yelled as he pushed Barry the Chopper down the hill. Winry easily dodge but saw Eward cut into the armor and break some kind of red mark.

"EDWARD!!!" She yelled as she ran to Edward and the armor "Edward are you ok? Is that thing still alive?" She asked, but only he wasn't looking at the armor, he was looking at her.

"Winry...*sniffle* I just killed something like Al...I killed a person like Al. He was *sniffle* going to kill you so I paniced...why?" He cried as he broke down in tears, the rain continued to poor down on the two.

"Ed...let's go inside. We can go tell Al about it. He'll understand" Winry said as she got up and pulled Ed up. They two walked towards the house in silence. In about 10 minutes they would get there so Winry wanted to chat.

"So how was your trip here?" Winry asked as they headed towards her house.

"It was ok. The train ride was a little bumpy but nothing you can really fix. Armstrong was yelling goodbye like a maniac, Havoc was talking to Breada, Hawkeye was holding paper work and formaly said goodbye and Roy was being an ass and said I was..." Ed stopped talking.

"Short?" Winry asked. Edward twitched and lost it.

"WHO ARE YOU SMALL?! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!" Edward yelled waving his arms in the air. Winry started laughing as they entered the house.

"Were home! Ed Al's over there on the couch...with kittens? I'll be upstairs so I'll be down in a minute." She said as she ran up the stairs. Edward walked into the living room and sat on the couch oppisite of Al.

"Brother! You ok?" Al asked as he looked at his brother. Ed shook his head.

"Al..I...I'm sorry. I broke Barry the Chopper's blood seal...he tried to kill Winry so I had no choice...I'm so sorry." Edward whimpered.

"Brother, I'm not hurt. If he was going to hurt someone you did the right thing. Thank you brother. You took out a terrible person." He said. "Oh Grandma Pinako saidd you wrote a song for me." Al said with a smile.

"Fine..." He said and he took a deep breath. Only he didn't know Winry was on the stairs her body against the wall, she heard his singing voice and fell in love with it, but before she heard his voice she was deeply in love with him just to let you know.

(Edward)

_"How can I repay you, brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past  
I shed our blood, and shattered your chance to live  
Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed  
How can I return your wasted breath?  
What I did not know has cost you dear,  
For there is no cure for death_  
_Don't cry for the past now, brother mine  
Neither you nor I are free from blame  
Nothing can erase the things we did,_  
_So, where do we go from here?  
And how to forget and forgive?  
What's gone is forever lost  
Now, all we can do is live"_

Beautiful Mother,  
Soft and sweet, once you were gone  
We were not complete  
Back through the years  
We reached for you

Alas t'was not meant to be

And how can I make amends for all that I took from you?  
I led you with hopeless dreams  
My brother, I was a fool"

For the path we took was the same

Beautiful Mother,  
Soft and sweet, once you were gone  
We were not complete  
Back through the years  
We reached for you

Alas t'was not meant to be

My dreams made me blind and mute  
I longed to return to that time  
I followed without a word  
My brother, the fault is mine"

"Wow brother! That was amazing! I never heard you sing so well! Thank you brother, mother would be proud." Alphonse said. Winry turned from the stairs and into the room.

"Yeah Ed. Great Job! I'm so happy I recorded it!" She called to him as he blushed a dark shade of red. "Well people it's late. Time for bed. Al I found a cat in my room too." Winry said as she handed Al a orange kitten.

"Oh thank you Winry!" Al exclaimed as he placed the cats into a basket.

"Good night everyone. Good night Al. Have a mice sleep Win." Edward said as he went upstairs, followed by Winry.

"You ok Edward?" Winry asked as they walked up the stairs when they got to the top Edward stopped and pushed Winry into a wall. "Ed-" but she was cut off by a pair of lips on her own. She blushed. _'I-is this for real? Is he really kissing me? Me, the auto-mail so called geek? Oh thank you' _She put her arms around Ed's neck to deepen the kiss, Ed blushed at her action, he thought she would just push him away like some kind of retard. He pushed his lips against hers more, they were both blushing like totally insane. They broke for air and stared into eachother's eyes.

"I love you" She said as she looked into his golden eyes.

" I love you too Win. Hey want to hear a song before you go to bed?" He asked, she nodded her head and they walked into her room, she got into bed and Ed tucked her in and pulled up a chair. "Ready for the song?"

"Yup, go ahead." she said as she closed her eyes.

(this is the 1st ending song of FMA. If you can't understand jap. then plz watch it on youtube.)

"_Itsumono shisen ni kimi _

_ga ita koto wo ukabe okiru _

_boku ni totte nara sore dake de _

_mou juubun na hazu nano ni _

_chippoke na boku wa _

_kurikaesu ayamachi bakari _

_dore hodo tsuyosa wo teni shitara _

_nani mo kizutsukezuni sumono _

_mayowazu ni ga yowai wo shinjikitte yuku _

_fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyuu tto dakishimete _

_futari wa arukitsuzukeru _

_ato ni wa modorenaikara _

_ima demo kono mune no oku _

_kesenai tsumi wa itamukedo _

_darling"_

Her breathing settled as she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead good night and went into the guest room to sleep were he dreampt of her. The couple could finally live happily ever after.

__!!##$$%%^^&&**(())

It's done! plz comment! I fixed some mistakes. THIS IS A ONESHOT!


End file.
